


OUR KINK BOX (bang chan & lee felix // chanlix)

by fredericka (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fredericka
Summary: Chan and Felix want to try new things in bedroom.DISCLAIMER:General idea is took from Serendipity33’s book under the same title.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

“Hey, Channie, I want to talk to you about something, okay?” said Felix and Chan could hear insecurity in his voice. He looked up. Felix was biting his lip and playing with the seam of his T-shirt. Chan took away his book and stood up from his place to seat on the bed next to the younger boy.

“What’s the matter, baby? You seem worried.” Chan took his boyfriend’s small hands in his and started to rub it gently with his thumbs.

"It's nothing, I just... I just..." Felix stopped and took deep breath. He could feel heat going up his cheeks and burning gaze of Chan wasn't helping. "It's really nothing to be worried about" ensured Felix and Chan felt a little relieve. "I just have a proposition for you and I am... not sure if you will agree."

"You don't have to be insecure about it, Felix. Just tell me. You know that I love you and we can discuss it together. It's just me, there's no need to stress over it." Chan smiled brightly to Felix and he answered with a small smile.

"Okay, so..." started Felix, looking down. "I want to... spice up our sex life." he finished.

Chan looked at him in surprise and Felix felt his cheeks blushing nervously.

"I do something wrong? Felix, baby, you can-"

"No! It's not this! You are perfect and our sex life is too, but..." Felix bit his lip nervously. "I just read one article on... sex blog... and came up with idea."

It was weird talking with Chan about those stuff. Yes, they were couple for almost a year now and yes, they were sleeping with each other for a while, but it was not a common for them to just sit on Felix's bed and talk about sex and Felix admitting that he was reading blog about sex. It was weird. But also kind of exciting and he felt his cock hardening slowly in his pants.

"Article? Tell me, baby." Chan patted Felix's knee. Crooked smile was plastered on his face and it was obvious that he was also getting aroused by this conversation.

"It was about something called “Kink Box”. We both write our kinks and fantasies on paper pieces and put them in a box. Then we randomly pick one and, well, do it." Felix wasn't sure of what was his boyfriend's respond. He had a serious look on his face, probably thinking about the idea, but suddenly he smiled widely and clapped shortly.

"It's amazing! There are so many thing I always wanted to try with you, but, you know, sometimes I am to shy to talk about it..." It was Chan's turn to blush. "...so I think it's a great solution!"

As Chan stopped speaking Felix let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure about it at first, thinking that Chan would look and think about him like some kind of pervert. But no. It was Christopher. His loving boyfriend and an amazing person with a big, big heart, there was no way he could judge him like that.

“Thank you. I love you so, so much!” Felix said with passion and leaned forward to kiss Chan. It quickly turns into rough and passionate one and he moaned. He pushed Chan against mattress, not stopping the kiss and he started to grind against his bulge to feel a little relief.

“Shouldn’t we... do what you talked about?” Chan asked in break from kissing and Felix’s lips suddenly formed into “o”.

“Oh, yes, you’re right!” He said and quickly stood up to find some papers, pens and an empty shoe box that they could use. His boyfriend chuckled slightly at his actions.

“But...” started Felix when he just brought everything. “Before we start... could we... help each other out?” He asked with a sweet voice and soon he felt soft lips on the neck and big hand grabbing his hard dick.

***

After quick jerking off they decided that they need to come up with some sort of rules.

“Shouldn’t we agree on safe word?” asked Chan.

Felix looked at him from above his papers. They cut them into small pieces to write every fantasy separate and then put them into box. Chan also suggested that they should make a list of things that they will never do and read it to each other to build some boundaries. He was always the careful one, so there’s no surprise that safe word crossed his mind.

“You think so?”

“Well, if we’re going to accomplish our deepest fantasies it’s better to have one. We can’t be sure if something won’t be too overwhelming to one of us.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Felix nodded. “Maybe light system! It’s actually the easiest to remember.”

“You mean: green stands for “keep going”, yellow is “slow down” and red means “stop”, without even asking?” asked Chan to be sure there’s no misunderstanding.

“Yes, that’s it.” Felix smiled. He wrote the last thing on the little paper and fold it. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I think so” said Chan, looking at his list of “don’ts” in order to be sure if everything is okay and he didn’t forget about anything and then he just nodded. “We can put it in and read our lists. I can go first if you want.”

Felix nodded. They put little papers into the box and Felix shook it, looking down.

“Isn’t it not enough?”

“We could always refill it” said Chan and he took his list as Felix put the box away. “So... I have few things written. First of all: fluids. It is really not the best for me to play with such things as pee or blood.”

He looked at Felix and saw a grimace on his face.

“That’s just gross” he said. “I mean, behind closed doors people can do whatever they want, but for me it’s just a big no no.”

“I totally agree” said Chan. “What’s your first point?”

“I have the same, actually” admitted Felix. “But on the second one I have BDSM. I mean, I’m okay with light bondage and spanking and stuff like that, but not anything too rough, you know?”

Chan nodded and then he smiled widely, rising an eyebrow.

“Bondage and spanking, huh? That’s kinky.”

“Stop it!” Felix hit Chan’s leg, blushing and the other laughed at him. "Besides, we're supposed to do our _kink_ box, so there's no surprise I have a little kinky thoughts."

Chan giggled again and left a small peck on Felix's lips.

"I wrote BDSM as well, because I don't want to hurt you or be hurt by you." The younger boy could swear his heart skip a bit after Chan's loveable words. "And I also wrote threesome. I don't really think I could handle the sight of you being touched by any stranger and-"

Chan stopped as he looked at Felix and narrowed his brows. Felix seemed nervous. He looked away, avoiding Chan's gaze and playing with his fingers.

"What is the matter?"

"I just..." He exhaled loudly, obviously jumpy. He didn't want to speak about, but as Chan started this topic... He felt trapped between being honest with his boyfriend and keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Wait..." started Chan. His eyes widened suddenly. "Do you want to... have a threesome?"

At this question Felix felt heat hitting his body in a big, crushing wave. He felt his eyes getting slightly wet. Does Chan think his loathful? A filthy slut that wants to be fucked by two cocks at once? Does he-

"Felix." He felt Chan's piercing gaze and he slowly rose his head, locking his watery eyes with Chan's. "Do you want to have a threesome? I promise I won't get mad, I just need to know it, baby."

Felix slowly shook his head, feeling his tears coming out.

"Yes" he said shakily. "It's actually one of my biggest fantasies, but I totally understand if you think that I’m a whore and don’t want to do it or-“

“I could never think of you as a whore, Felix!” Chan cut him off, shocked that this kind of thoughts could ever cross his boyfriend’s mind. “How did you even come up with this idea? I love you baby, more than anyone else. And it is totally fine to have your fantasies.”

Felix nodded. He felt so much relief, because even though he knew Chan’s feelings towards him, sometimes he just needed a little assurance. And he got it, because it was Chan. Chan who was his biggest supporter and who loved him undeniably. And who also leaned forward to wipe his tears away and leave a kiss on Felix’s forehead.

“Can you tell me about it, Lixie?” Chan asked. “I want to... understand you better.”

“I just...” Felix stopped, taking deep inhale. He had to collect his thoughts and dress them into words. He was still avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze, but now he felt a little bit more confident. “I want to know how it feels. To be touched by two at once and when that two take care of me. It’s not like you’re not enough for me, no! But it would be so hot if me and the other guy would be on your mercy. He would touch, maybe even do more, be it is you who has the last word. You could always said stop and you could... give us orders, I guess?” Felix said, finally looking at Chan’s, who’s cheeks were bright red and who was looking at him with mysterious look. “And also... I kind of want to know how does it feel to be fucked by two cocks at once.”

Felix’s voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but Chan heard him clearly and it made him swallow loudly. He didn’t say anything, processing what he just heard. Seconds passes with silence and Felix was playing with his T-shirt’s seam again.

“Well...” started Chan. Felix’s eyes snapped back at him. “I wrote that I can’t see any stranger touching you, but... does not mean anyone.”

“What?”

“What I mean is that if it would be person that we know and we are sure there’s no feelings involved, that it is just sex for him and he would respect our rules and boundaries I could possibly... agree.”

Felix smiled shyly.

“Thank you.” he whispered. Then he cleared his throat, looking at his list and back at Chan. “Do you have something more?”

“Yes. The last one I have is public sex and you know, leaving marks. I mean, I would love to make love with you on a beach someday, but I’m afraid it’s impossible for now.” Chan sounded a little bit sad and Felix nodded. “And marks. Only in places that we can cover.”

“Okay, but what about semi-public places? Like toilets and more hidden fields? We’ve already done some wild things in there, so...”

“I think it’s okay. I mostly mean open areas like parks, beaches or anything like that. We can’t risk that much!” Felix agreed.

“Okay, so I think it’s time for my last one. It’s rape, family or big age gap roleplay. It’s just... eww”

“Yes, I totally agree. I mean, whatever floats someone’s boat, but it is definitely not my world.” Chan shook his head. He put his paper away and looked at Felix with hungry eyes. There was obvious tent in his pants and Felix looked at it with a small smile. Chan placed his big hands on his boyfriend’s bare legs and he started to rub Felix’s thighs gently.

“And now... Can we just finish it and fuck?” Chan asked with sweet voice and Felix chuckled.

“Yes, but first we will choose our first kink.”

Chan groaned.

“Okay, but do it quickly.”

Felix took shoe box in his hands and he looked down. He shook it, like it was any chance of seeing what’s written on folded papers and then he picked one. He slowly opened it, feeling heavy gaze on himself.

“And? What is it?” Chan asked after seconds of silence and Felix just gave him the paper. 

_Roleplay: Boss Felix and Employee Chan_

“Oh, it’s one of mine’s!” Chan clapped like a little boy. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s great. I mean, I am a little bit stressed, but mostly excited about it.” Felix replied with a smile.

“Great! For a moment I thought you were angry or something, because of your silence.”

“No, I was just thinking how did you came up with this idea.”

“Well...” started Chan. He felt himself blushing and he scratched the back of his neck. “While I was writing suddenly one memory popped in my mind. It was the time we were filming office version of _God’s Menu_ dance practice. Gosh, you looked so freaking hot in that suit. I seriously couldn’t focus on dancing.” Chan let out a little laugh. “So I thought: why can’t we turn it into one of our kinks?”

Felix groaned. He already imagined this scene, with Chris on the table, fucked by him, still dressed in suit and calling Felix “sir”. His dick twitched at the thought.

“Okay, I’m totally into it.” Felix admitted, causing Chan to laugh. “But give me a little time, okay? I want to plan this, so maybe... Saturday? Three days are fine for me.”

“Deal?” Chan held out his hand, like he was already starting with the roleplay.

“Deal.” Felix shook his hand. And then all of sudden Chan pulled Felix closer by his hand and younger felt into his arms, giggling loudly when he felt plushy lips kissing his neck hungrily.


	2. Roleplay: Boss Felix and Employee Chan

Chan looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with the final look and he smiled. He decided that for today “date” with Felix he wants to look specially beautiful. That’s why he did makeup, for the first time in few weeks. Normally, staffs were responsible for that, so Chan didn’t have much experience, but after all he liked the way it looked. He had thin black lines on the upper lids, light pink and glitter eyeshadow and his lips were covered in shiny lip gloss.

Chan checked his blonde hair in the mirror for the last time and he stood up. He decided to wear black suit today, to perfectly fit into the role of an employee of a big company. He took some random papers that were a substitute of important business documents and left his room.

“Chan hyung? Where are you going dressed like this?” He heard Jisung’s voice.

“Oh, Jisung.” Chan laughed nervously, quickly thinking what to say. “I... just have a date with Felix.”

Jisung looked suspiciously at the papers in his hands, but decided to drop this topic and instead he just smiled brightly.

“So... Have fun you two.”

“Thanks.”

Then Chan left quickly the dorm, didn’t want to be caught by other members and buried with questions.

He quickly got into company, lucky, cause he didn’t see any familiar face. It was late evening, so maybe that’s why building was almost empty. Felix said that he will wait in one of the conference rooms and that’s where Chan was heading right now. The reasons behind choosing this particular place for there kink adventure were simply. Firstly, company building and the conference room are places that have simple, office looks and fit into what they are about to do. And secondly – there’s no cameras and walls are soundproof in this space.

He stopped in front of the door, placing his fist on their surface and he took deep inhale.

Knock, knock.

He didn’t hear anything and door were still closed, so he decided to come in. He entered the room, door closing after him automatically and he immediately dropped his papers. Felix looked at him, because of the sound and Chan gulped at the sight. Felix was dressed in black suit and pearl white shirt. He had black tie around his neck, but it was little loose and Chan could see a little bit of his beautiful, tanned skin. He was barefaced, showing his pretty freckles. He was sitting beside desk with random papers on and playing with a pen in his hand. Chan noticed that Felix pushed big conference table and chairs in the corner to give them space, but he didn’t waste much time looking at new arrangement and looked back at his _boss_.

Chan felt erection started to form in his pants.

“Welcome, Christopher” Felix said in English with his deep voice and sexy Australian accent. Chan’s legs were weak. “As clumsy and laggard as always.” He giggled shortly.

Chan’s cheeks reddened and he bend down to collect his stuff. He didn’t see it, but he was sure that younger’s eyes were glued to his ass.

“Y-yes... I’m sorry for being late, I’m just... I-I’m sorry...” Chan started mumbling, in English, just like Felix and he got up, quickly heading to desk.

He felt excitement bubbling inside him as they started with the roleplay. 

“I brought documents that you asked for, sir” said Chan and he could swear he saw a sparkle in Felix’s eyes at the last word. He placed papers on desk and stood between it and empty chair, not sure what to do now. Felix took papers in his hands, faking that he’s checking something.

“Sit” Felix said simply, pointing at the chair, without even looking at Chan. He felt big hot wave going through his body, because of how _wonderfully_ listless was Felix’s voice and he sat down obediently.

After a few long seconds of Felix checking the documents and Chan looking at him with hungry eyes, younger spoke again.

“How was the meeting?” he asked and put away papers, focusing his attention on Chan.

“Oh! The m-meeting...” Chan said shakily, taken off guard.

“Yes, meeting with investors. Did they accept our proposition?”

“Yes, sir. I tried to present it in the best way and they agreed.”

“Good” Felix said, slightly prolonging the vowels and Chan trembled visibly. If anyone would ask he would definitely denied, but Felix _knew_ that his boyfriend have praise kink. And he could saw what impact the praise made on him. “I bet they liked you as well. You are so warm and friendly person.” Felix sent him a smile.

“T-thank you, sir.” 

Chan blushed stronger. Felix on the other hand sighed deeply, slowly removing his tie. 

“Is there a-anything else I can help you with?” Chan asked and he noticed that Felix is slowly massaging his shoulder. 

“Yes, actually” said Felix after short silence. “I was at the gym yesterday and my shoulders are a little bit sore. Could you massage me?” 

Chan opened his mouth in surprise. He didn’t expect things to escalate this quickly.

“Mm, yeah, I can.” He stood up and circled the desk to stand behind Felix and place hands on his shoulders.

Chan pressed his hands and started to massage Felix’s shoulders. He heard younger letting out a deep groan and the sound of it went straight to his already hard cock.

“Mmm, you’re so good at it, Christopher...” moaned Felix as Chan increased the pressure and tempo on his shoulders. He slowly reached forward and stopped when he felt button of shirt under his fingers. He opened it and immediately felt Felix’s hand grabbing his wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Felix asked harshly.

Chan frozed. He didn’t expect such reaction. 

“I... I...” he started as Felix turned around, still holding his hand. Their skin was warm in place where they were touching each other.

“You...?” Felix rose an eyebrow. “You what?”

Chan didn’t know what to say. Voice got stuck in his throat and he was blushing furiously. He didn’t know why, but the little feeling of humiliation that started forming in his chest made his dick harden even more, wetting his underwear.

“I asked you to give me massage, not to undress me” continued Felix. He looked at his cute and sexy at the same time boyfriend and felt heat hitting his body. He got up, finally releasing Chan’s wrist and he leaned closer him, lips almost brushing his ear. “Tell me, Christopher, why did you disobey me?”

“I... I wanted...” Chan started. His head was messy and he felt so, so small under Felix’s burning gaze. He whimpered. They barely even started and he already was a needy and subby mess. _God_.

“Hmm? What did you want?

Felix brushed elder’s hair out off his face and rested his hand on pulsing vein neck. Chan was so fucking excited.

“What filthy thoughts came to your pretty little head, hmm?” Felix put his hand around Chan’s neck and he _pressed_. Not too much to hurt him, but enough to show dominance. “Answer me!”

“I wanted you to fuck me, sir” whispered Chan. 

In the moment he felt strong hands turning him and pressing against desk. He wanted to say something, but hungry lips crushed against his. He moaned. Felix was kissing him so eagerly and sloppy. 

“I fucking knew it” said Felix in between kisses. “The first day I saw you in the company I knew I’m gonna see you under me one day.”

He traced the line of his jaw with his fingers, enjoying the smooth skin.

"You even did makeup to please me?" Chan nodded. "Oh, baby, you're so beautiful.

He moved kisses to Chan's neck and he heard loud, needy moan. He bit the pale skin and Chan slipped hands in his grey hair, pulling. Tension was going higher and higher with every second and they knew they won't last long. But at the same time... Felix wanted to have a little fun with his boyfriend. Wanted to test him, tease him, making him _beg_. That's why he suddenly broke the kiss, leaving whimpering and confused Chan on his desk. 

"If you want more, you have to show me that you deserve it, baby." Chan's eyes widened at this words. He looked at Felix who took out bottle of lube from the drawer and placed it on the desk. "Prepare yourself."

"But..." Felix stopped and looked Chan in the eyes.

"Color?" he asked to be sure and Chan needed a second for his overwhelmed mind to process the question.

"Green."

Felix just smirked at the answer and turned around to sat on the chair in order to have the best look on Chan. He didn't say anything, just expectantly looking at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"And? Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked.

"You told me to... p-prepare myself, sir." Chan's voice was shaky and quiet.

"Good boy. Listening to me so well." Felix praised. "Show me how else you can be good."

Chan just nodded. He came down from the desk to undress himself. His hands were shaking when he was taking off his pants and briefs, finally letting the pressure of materials off of his erection. Felix chuckled at the sight and Chan's eyes snapped back to him.

"You're already so hard, baby. We haven't even started anything."

Chan felt big wave of embarrasment crushing through his body. But he didn't say anything. He just sat back on the desk, doesn't even bothering about taking off rest of his clothes. His tie was loose and shirt rumpled. He spread his legs, showing his hard dick and hole to Felix. He could feel younger's gaze _burning_ his bare skin. Cap of the bottle made characteristic sound and soon the lube was poured on Chan's fingers. He warmed it in between and placed them on his hole. He started slowly. Just massaging the area and enjoying the slight pressure. The quiet moan escaped his mouth when he put one finger inside.

It didn’t take long for Chan to add another one and another and moments later he was fucking himself shamelessly with his fingers. Hole wet, stretching quickly with obscene sound of lubricant, body shaking and covered in sweat, eyes closed and mouth letting out louder and louder groans. 

He didn’t care about what’s going on around him. He was so into this pleasure, that he didn’t even look at Felix until he heard his low, raspy voice.

“Christopher.”

He finally opened his eyes. _Fuck_. Felix was naked at the bottom, his jacket and tie on the floor and his hand was wrapped tightly around his stiff cock. He was pumping it slowly, eyes resting on his boyfriend. Chan whimpered. How could he miss such a beautiful view?

“Come here” Felix said. 

“Yes, sir” Chan answered obediently. He moaned at the lost of his fingers and with trembling legs he headed to Felix, immediately kneeling in front of him.

“You know what to do, baby.” At this words Chan immediately reached to Felix’s hard member, but younger stopped him, seeing his eagerness. “Slowly.”

Chan nodded. He took Felix's hard member in his hand, pumping it few times. It was red, wet from precum. He started kissing it slowly, taking balls in his hand and massaging them delicately. But he didn't want to waste much more time, so he finally wrapped his lips around the tip. He heard deep sigh and he took more of it, sucking hard around. He swirled his tongue, feeling pulsing veins and he started to bob his head up and down, fastening with each movement. Felix moaned, placing his hand on Chan's hair and pulling slightly.

"Fuck, you're so good at it.." moaned Felix.

Chan moaned around his dick in response and let go of to take a breath. Hands replaced his mouth and he looked at Felix with teary eyes.

"Please..." he whimpered. "Please, fuck me already, _please_ , sir."

Felix grabbed Chan by his shoulders and in a sudden he stood up with him, immediately linking their lips together. They headed to desk, their erections brushing together and mouths leaving moans. Younger threw all the papers off of the desk, seating Chan on its top in sloppy, quick movements. Chan wrapped his legs around Felix's waist, grinding needily against his cock.

"Just fuck me, Felix!"

Sound of slap in the thigh echoed in the room and Chan let out loud groan. It only made his dick twitch.

"How did you call me? Where's the respect for your _boss_?"

Chan's eyes widened as he realized.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"You better be, baby boy. Or do you want me to punish you?"

"No, sir, no! I want-"

But Chan's words where cut when Felix suddenly pushed his dick inside his stretched hole. Elder moaned loudly.

"Oh... My... God..." he cried out.

Felix didn't hesitate to impose fast pace, grabbing Chan's hips hard and panting into skin of his neck. It was so fucking hot, thousand times better than what he've been imagining. Fast and hard thrusts, sweat all over their bodies and moans escaping their lips. They were nearer and nearer orgasms and when Chan felt dick brushing against his prostate, he almost yelled.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Already?"

Chan nodded eagerly.

"P-please, sir, let me come, I _beg_ you!"

"Fuck."

Felix grabbed Chan's leg taking it off of his waist and turned him around in one swift motion, without taking his dick out. At this new angle he could reach his prostate better, brushing it mercilessly. It was getting too much for Chan; precise hits on his prostate, wet kisses on the back of his neck. He suddenly came. He yelled, gripping desk hardly and clenching around Felix's cock. And after few thrusts Felix also came, with loud groan spilling inside his boyfriend's hole.

"Jesus..." Felix whispered. He rested his head on Chan's back, panting and trying to collect himself. Chan on the other hand was still in the same position, covered in cum, eyes closed and trying to catch his escaping breath. But he whimpered, trembling, when Felix took out, letting his cum drip out of his hole. Felix was looking at this view for few moments, before reaching into the drawer to take out tissues. He started to clean his boyfriend, showering his back with delicate kisses.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

Chan hummed in response, shakily turning to face his boyfriend.

"I love you, Lixie."

***

“I think it was amazing.”

Chan smiled. He swiped the last part of eyeshadow from his eye and he tossed cotton pad in the trash can. Then he turn off the lamp on his desk and came back to his bed to crawl into Felix’s opened arms.

“I totally agree. But why you decided to do it in English?”

“Well, I don’t really know. I just thought it would suit better for my role.”

“I’m glad you did it. And using my full name... Normally my mom would use it when she scold me, but this was _way_ better.” Chan chuckled. “You were so good in that role. Sexy, Australian boss with perfect accent and his clumsy employee. I was trembling all the time, cause you looked so hot in that suit. I couldn’t help myself!”

Felix giggled.

“I know baby, I know.” He placed small kiss on Chan’s locks, slowly patting his bare, pale back. “And I really enjoyed this. Bossing you around.” 

“Ahhh, you could finally feel more powerful than your hyung” Chan teased. “But it’s going to change soon. Don’t you think it’s a good idea for you to be bottom next week?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Chan clapped happily, bending down to grab kink box from under the bed and Felix blushed little bit, already thinking about what it’s going to happen next Saturday. 

“It’s my turn” said Chan, placing box on the sheets. He exhaled, like it was the choice of his life and Felix smiled at the sight. Second later little paper was in Chan’s hand and he smiled widely at the written kink. “It’s mine again!” He gave paper to Felix and he read the lonely word, gulping.

_Lingerie_

“And? What do you think?” Chan asked, looking at his boyfriend’s puzzled face. Felix wasn’t answering, hundreds of thoughts crossing his mind. Lingerie. Erotic underwear. Probably lacy. Probably set including bra and panties.

“I... I don’t know...” Felix finally managed to let out and Chan’s smile faded a little.

“You don’t want it?” 

“No, it’s not like I don’t want.” Felix was playing with the paper, trying to figure out how to explain his thoughts. “I just... I never imagined myself in such clothes and I didn’t know that you are into it and I’m...” Felix was tangling with his words.

“So maybe I’ll show you what’s on my mind, hmm?” asked Chan and younger nodded. 

Chan took his phone from bedside table and quickly unlock it, searching the right photo in his gallery. He gave it to Felix and was looking for his reaction.

And Felix looked down at the photo. Mouth falling open, heart beating faster and redness showing on his cheeks and ears. He was quiet, but Chan was patiently waiting for his reply.

“I think I could give it a try.” Felix whispered, looking back in Chan’s eyes.

“You sure?” Yes, Chan was happy, but what was more important than his fantasy was Felix’s feelings. He wanted to know if he does that, because he just wants to please his boyfriend or if he also enjoy idea of it.

“Yeah. Just promise you won’t laugh if it turn out I look ridiculous.”

At this words Chan took Felix hand in his, linking their pinkies together.

“I promise” he said seriously and he could clearly see that he made Felix feel better.

“I love you” younger whispered and leaned forward to kiss Chan.

“I love you too, freckly.”


End file.
